


The 20 Minute Challenge

by Smol_Moo



Category: Croana - Fandom, SKAM (Spain), Skam España - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Kisses, Very much fluff, bisexual babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Moo/pseuds/Smol_Moo
Summary: A quick story about our lovely Croana, because there’s really not enough fanfics for themPretty much just fluff





	The 20 Minute Challenge

“Cris,” Joana said “no.”

“Joana,” Cris responded “Please!”

“Cristina Soto, I will NEVER let you curl my hair! NEVER!”

Cris pouted and Joana grinned. She leaned forward and kissed Cris quickly. They were sitting on Cris’s bed facing each other, and Cris wanted to curl Joana’s hair, which was not something the purple haired girl wanted. Truth be told, Joana knew her hair would be great curled. But she also knew she had promised herself she would never give anyone the satisfaction of seeing it like that.

“What if I refuse to kiss you until you let me?” Cris joked. Joana faux-dramatically gasped “you wouldn’t!”

“Oh, but I would.”

“Oh, but you wouldn’t. You won’t be able to resist my beautiful face for very long,” Joana teased.

“Challenge accepted.” Cris said seriously. Joana raised her eyebrows in amusement. She was going to made it very hard for the blonde to resist.

—20 minutes later—

“FUCK OFF JOANA,” Cris yelled, laughing as Joana chased her around her kitchen.

Joana grabbed Cris’s wrist and pulled her back against Joanas front. She leant over and whispered in her ear “watch your language young lady. Or I’ll make you.”   
She felt Cris let out a deep breath.

Cris was panicking. Her last thread of will power was slowly fraying away. She didn’t want to let the other girl win, BUT this was getting difficult. 

See, Cris loved kissing Joana. She thought she could probably LIVE off kissing Joana. When she took the challenge, she didn’t realize her girlfriend would make it so hard for her to control herself. But Joana had proved once again that she was not one to give up easily. She had relentlessly teased and bothered Cris for the past half hour. She would always get realllly close, then pull away at the last second, leaving Cris breathless and annoyed. After a while, Cris had began to catch on, and ran away. Joana ran after her. And then they were in the kitchen, Joana once again teasing Cris, and Cris on her last strand of self control that was fast dissolving. 

“Then,” Cris whispered, trying to breath, trying not to solely concentrate of the feeling of Joana near her “make. me.”  
Cris felt Joana smile into her shoulder, before pushing Cris against the kitchen counter and kissing her softly.

Cris turned that soft to passionate and faster paced. Soon, they were fully making out in the kitchen. Cris lead Joana back to her room, where they spent the rest of the afternoon kissing, cuddling, and sleeping.

Joana decided that this was way better than exams studies.

Cris decided that if she failed any exams, this will have been worth it.

They both decided, as they lay in Cris’ bed, in each other’s arms, that they loved each other. They were both a little afraid of what that meant, but they knew they would figure it out.

They would always figure it out.


End file.
